Mobile devices may travel together in groups, e.g., when users of the mobile device are traveling in an automobile or other vehicle. The mobile devices receive voice and data by way of a wireless service provider such as AT&T™ or VERIZON™. When the mobile communication device is a dedicated component in the vehicle, the vehicle may be referred to as a “connected vehicle.” In such environments, each mobile device or vehicle has a dedicated communication channel for communication with a roadside unit or a cellular base station. In a similar mobile application, an Airline may wish to provide WiFi® services to their passengers or emergency teams, e.g., police and fire fighting teams, may require mobile or portable connectivity to a network such as the Internet. The emergency teams may also employ wired connections within an on-site command post.
In the above-described environments, it may be desirable to use a limited number of connections, e.g., one or two, to provide network connectivity to various individuals in a collection of users such as a firefighting team or airline passengers aboard a flight. In order to provide network connectivity when the number of users exceeds the number of physical network connections it may be desirable to employ a router. By way of example, a router in an automobile may use the automobile's connected vehicle connection to route services to the automobile's occupants in lieu of each occupant having an individual network connection.